¡Quiero un hermanito!
by Lussyvr14
Summary: –¡Quiero un hermanito! ¡Y lo quiero ahora!– no podía ser que su hija le estuviera haciendo el berrinche del año. Dios mío, ¿a qué hora se le había ocurrido decirle a Sakura que fuera a relajarse, que él iba de compras con esa pequeña demonio? Ese Naruto se las iba a pagar muy caro. Él había sido el culpable de tremendo escándalo que estaba haciendo Sarada. One-shot. {SasuSaku}.


¡Hola a todas! Vengo con un one-shot, jaja, bueno, se me ocurrió ayer al ver una imagen y pues hoy me puse a escribirlo! Espero que les guste este pequeño fic, tanto como ami me gusto escribirlo. Bueno, me voy pero antes los/las invito a leer mi fic que se llama "**Un ángel enamorado**" es Naruhina y SasuSaku mis parejas favoritas*-* Sin más que decir, los dejo!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que se presentan a continuación no son de mi propiedad, sino de sel maestro Kishimoto. En cambio, la historia si es completamente de mi propiedad.

**Advertencias**: Creo que ninguna.

**A leer.**

* * *

–¡Quiero un hermanito! –Chillaba la pequeña Uchiha –¡Y lo quiero ahora!–gritó aún más fuerte, no podía ser que en ese preciso lugar y en ese preciso momento su hija le estuviera haciendo el berrinche del año.

Dios mío, ¿a qué hora se le había ocurrido decirle a Sakura que fuera a relajarse, que él iba de compras con esa pequeña demonio? Mala decisión, ahora era él, el que tenía que relajarse con tremendo grito que había hecho su hija. ¡Quería un hermano! Y no se lo dijo solamente a él, había escuchado casi todo el maldito centro comercial.

–Sarada, compórtate–habló Sasuke con una voz terriblemente fría volteando a ver a su primogénita –Este no es el lugar adecuado como para discutir este tipo de temas–– nadie vio, pero en el rostro del Uchiha se podían notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

No le molestaba que su hija le hiciera algún berrinche, con un dulce lo arreglaba todo y estaba listo. Pero ahora ella no quería un dulce, no, ella quería un hermanito. Ese Naruto se las iba a pagar muy caro. Él había sido el culpable de tremendo escándalo que estaba haciendo Sarada.

.

_**Horas antes.**_

–Sasuke-kun–habló la pelirrosada llamando la atención del mencionado, estaban sentados en el comedor de la cocina de su casa –Tenemos muchas cosas por hacer hoy––se le veía el cansancio en su mirada. Se había desvelado revisando facturas de la casa, de la luz, del agua, y de todo –Primero iremos a pagar, después a comprar comida, luego le tenemos que ir a cortar el cabello a Sarada…––hablaba tan rápido que Sasuke termino por interrumpirla.

–Sakura, mucho haz hecho poniendo en orden todo lo que tenemos que hacer, yo lo hare y me llevare a Sarada para que puedas relajarte como debe de ser, se te ve el cansancio– una reconfortarle sonrisa salió de los labios del Uchiha, amaba el orden que tenía su esposa ahí en la casa, así que ella también tendrá tiempo de descansar y relajarse.

–No, no, Sasuke-kun–se negó ella –Voy a ir con ustedes, no estoy… muy… cansada –sin poderlo controlar salió involuntariamente un bostezo de la boca de Sakura. Ella se sonrojo cuando vio la sonrisa ladina de su marido, como diciendo "¿lo ves?" –Muy bien amor, pero no tarden mucho, por favor, aquí está la lista de comida que tienes que comprar, no se te olvide nada, Sasuke-kun.

–Te lo prometo–dicho esto Sasuke agarro la lista y le dio un beso en la frente y después uno muy dulce en la boca a su esposa –Sarada–habló a su pequeña hija, la cual estaba en la sala viendo la televisión, una caricatura en esos canales para niños. Tenía apenas cuatro años, pero las palabras las hablaba perfectamente.

–¿Si, papa?

–Vayamos al centro comercial, vamos a dejar a mamá descansar un poco.

–De acuerdo–apagó el televisor, y se posiciono alado de su padre, agarrando la mano de este. Le impresionada lo bien educada que era.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir ternura, agarrar la pequeña mano de su pequeña hija, lo hacia sonreír involuntariamente de felicidad. Pobre idiota, no sabía lo que seguiría después. Salieron de su casa, Sakura los despedía desde la puerta, sonreía y mandaba besos.

Se adentraron en el auto negro del azabeche, él en el puesto del conductor y Sarada en el del copiloto. Encendió el coche y se escuchó el motor a la perfección. Salieron del barrio Uchiha. Primero pasaron a pagar todo lo que tuviera que ver con su casa, la electricidad, el agua, la telefonía, entre otros. Todo iba tranquilo, su hija estaba con su conducta normal. Y fue ahí cuando aparcaron en un gran estacionamiento casi lleno por otros autos. Habían llegado al centro comercial. Se bajaron y Sasuke agarro la manita de su pequeña y se adentraron a aquella enorme tienda. Fueron directamente al área de Alimentos. Al entrar agarraron un carrito para echar sus cosas ahí, el Uchiha cargo a Sarada y la sentó en el lugar que tiene el carrito para los niños menores. Todo iba bien, todo iba perfecto hasta que…

–¡Teme! ¡Pequeña Sarada! ––oyó una voz a la espalda de Sasuke, conocía perfectamente ese apodo y esa voz a la perfección, no sabía porque pero sentía que la presencia de Naruto ahí, le iba a costar.

–Hmp, dobe– volteó a verlo y se sorprendió un poco cuando lo vio venir con su hijo mayor Bolt de la mano, el más escandaloso, al parecer del azabeche y su pequeña hija Himawari en brazos.

–_¿Sin la Hyuga, eh?_ – pensó Sasuke al ver acercarse a Naruto con sus hijos.

–¿Eh? –– el rubio volteo a ver a todos lados, como si buscara a alguien –¿Y Sakura-chan? ¿Dónde está? –preguntó intrigado dejando de buscar y viendo a su mejor amigo.

–Se quedó en casa, tenía que descansar. ¿Y tú esposa?

–También se quedó. Hace tiempo que no descansa un tiempo de nosotros-ttebayo– respondió con su típica sonrisa –ella se negaba en dejarnos venir a hacer las compras a nosotros, pero al final la convencí, y fue a casa de su padre a pasar tiempo con su hermana Hanabi.

–Señor Sasuke – interrumpiendo la conversación, lo llamó el rubio menor viendo hacia arriba ya que el pelinegro estaba mucho más alto que el pequeño, con sus enormes ojos azules mirándolo y jalándole leventemente sus pantalones– ¿Podría dejar a Sarada jugar conmigo?

–¡Si! – contesto apresuradamente la pequeña Uchiha, Sasuke solo se limitó a bajar de su asiento a su hija dejándola alado de Bolt.

Mientras en los brazos del Uzumaki mayor, la pequeña Himawari se remolineaba para que su padre la dejara bajar también para poder jugar con Sarada y su hermano. La bajo y los tres fueron corriendo al área de juguetes. Naruto y Sasuke solo miraron como desaparecían al final del pasillo.

–¡Bolt, espera a tu hermana, ella no tiene la misma velocidad que tu-ttebayo! –exclamó Naruto mientras veía como su hija menor se iba quedando atrás. Su hijo mayor regreso corriendo por su hermana y se la llevo de la mano.

Platicaban de cosas triviales, de cómo era el puesto de Hokage, de cómo iba la restauración de clan Uchiha, presumían de las cosas que podían a hacer sus hijos a tan poca edad, conversaban mientras Sasuke metía cosas a su carrito, casi estaba lleno. Una vez completa la lista que le dio su esposa, paro el carro a lado del pasillo de juguetes y ahí estaban los tres jugando con pelotas, muñecos, peluches, reían. No supo de donde Naruto saco una cámara y les tomo foto a esos tres pequeños que se veían tan tiernos.

– Es hora de irnos, Sarada.

–Awwwww– se lamentaron al unísono los tres niños.

–Papá, ¿puedo ir a casa de Bolt y Himawari a jugar un rato más?

–¡Si teme! ¡Deja que se diviertan un poco! –habló Naruto no ayudando en nada a su amigo.

–No, Sakura querrá ver a Sarada cuando lleguemos, además no ha comido. Hija, allí tienes todos tus juguetes, puedes jugar en casa.

–¡Pero me aburro! No tengo con quien jugar– reclamó la Uchiha, Sasuke abrió un poco los ojos ¿acaso esa pequeña se le estaba revelando? _¡Rebelde!_ Pensó exageradamente él.

El rubio mayor soltó una carcajada, sus ojos se entrecerraron volteando a ver al pelinegro, eran de esas expresiones e ideas las cuales no terminaban en nada bueno. Pero no le dejaron decir palabra alguna cuando el remolino Uzumaki habló primero.

–¡Fácil, Sarada! ¡Pide un hermanito-ttebassa! –le aconsejó como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo y que él hermanito lo pudieran comprar ahí mismo en el centro comercial –Así lo pedí yo, y me trajeron a Himawari––la pequeña solo sonreía, todavía no podía hablar bien del todo.

Naruto no se aguantó la risa y estallo a carcajadas por las ocurrencias de su hijo mayor. A Sarada le brillaron los ojos y volteo a ver a su padre como pidiendo con la mirada que le hiciera realidad esa petición. Iba a reclamarle algo al rubio mayor por las cosas que acababa de decir Bolt, pero no lo dejaron hablar.

–Bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir–habló el Uzumaki mayor tomando con una mano a Bolt y con la otra a Himawari –Ya sabes Sasuke-teme si la pequeña Sarada quiere ir a nuestra casa a jugar, llévala. Sera recibida con los brazos abiertos– sonrió y fue lo último que dijo y se marchó de ahí, dejando a un pelinegro aturdido con su hija que lo miraba expectante.

–Papá, quiero un…

–No.

Esa palabra, fue la peor que pudo haber dicho en ese momento.

.

_**Ahora.**_

Y ahí seguía el con tremendo berrinche de su hija que cada vez que pasaba alguna persona se le quedaba mirando como si fuera el peor padre del mundo, él solo los fulminaba con la mirada.

–¡Quiero un hermanito, quiero un hermanito, quiero un hermanito! ¡Para poder jugar! – pataleaba Sarada en su lugar.

Ya, listo. Su paciencia estaba al límite. Ese pequeño demonio siempre conseguía lo que quería y esta vez no era la excepción. Se puso en cuclillas enfrente de ella y la miro.

–Si quieres un hermanito– Sarada dejo de patalear y lo miro expectante –Primero tenemos que ir a casa, con tu mamá– trato de hablar lo más tranquilo posible.

–¿Qué tiene que ver mamá? Tu puedes pedirlo solo– Sasuke sonrió, la inocencia de su hija le hacía sonreír de verdad, esperaba que esa inocencia la cargara hasta el matrimonio.

–Tengo que pedirlo con mamá, para que la cigüeña lo traiga, también será hijo de ella al igual que tú, así fue como te pedimos a ti, los dos juntos–mintió pero lo tenía que hacer, no le iba a decir que la concibieron en una noche de celos porque él veía como platicaba amenamente con Sai, aunque sabía perfectamente que Sai salía con Ino. Entonces la metió en su recamara y ya saben lo que paso después. Una de las noches de mejor sexo.

–Esta bien.

Al fin. ¡Se calló! La cargo y junto con el carrito fueron a la caja, pagaron todo lo que compraron y se fueron. Llegaron al barrio Uchiha, Sasuke bajo todas las bolsas de compra y las metió a su casa. Seguido por una Sarada con puchero.

–¡Mami! –exclamó la pequeña antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Sakura quien miraba a Sasuke.

–Hola, cielo ––miro a su hija, la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente –¿Cómo les fue?

–Espantoso.

–¿Por qué dices eso, Sasuke-kun?

–Le pedí a papá un hermanito en el centro comercial, y no me lo quiso dar–dijo con puchero y lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sakura se sonrojo por lo que dijo su hija ¿le había pedido un hermanito en pleno centro comercial a Sasuke? Dios mío. Que bueno que no fue, imagínense la pena que sentiría.

–¿C-como? – preguntó para saber la historia, se sentó a Sarada en su regazo y ella le empezó a contar como su malvado padre se negó rotundamente a darle el hermanito que quería. Que esa idea que tuvo, se la dijo Bolt, y de cómo Naruto la había invitado a su casa a jugar con sus hijos.

–Ya entiendo–miro a Sasuke que estaba sacando todo de las bolsas de compras para acomodarlas en su sitio –Tu padre, tuvo la razón, tiene que hacer conmigo la petición para poderte dar el hermanito que quieres, cariño.

–Muy bien, entonces háganla, quiero ver.

Se escuchó como una lata de verduras conservadas cayó al suelo, Sakura miro a Sasuke que estaba de lado acomodando cosas en la alacena, se le había resbalado la lata después de escuchar que su hija quería que hicieran _la petición ahí. _Trago duro y el rubor no tardo en colorearse en sus mejillas. Sakura igual estaba roja como tomate.

–Cariño– habló Sasuke –¿Quieres ir a jugar con Bolt y Himawari?

–¡Si!

–Te llevare–el pelinegro miro a la pelirrosa que estaba todavía roja, se acercó a su oído –Prepárate, regreso enseguida–sin que Sarada se diera cuenta le lamió el lóbulo de su oreja. Sakura suspiro y asintió con los ojos entrecerrados.

.

Diez minutos después estaban enfrente a la Mansion Uzumaki Hyuga.

–¡Teme! ¡Trajiste a la pequeña Sarada!

–¡Sarada! –gritaron al unísono los pequeños Uzumaki, mientras se acercaba corriendo a saludarla.

–Son igual de ruidosos que tú, dobe.

–Lo sé –sonrió con orgullo volteando a ver a sus hijos –¿Dejaras a Sarada?

–Si, quiere jugar con tus angelitos– sonrió burlonamente y Naruto solo lo miro de mala manera –Cuídala, dobe. Que si tiene un rasguño, la pagaras caro.

–Tranquilo, ella está en buenas manos– señalo con el pulgar hacia atrás en donde estaba Hinata preparando algo. Sasuke se tranquilizó.

–Bueno, en ella confió para cuidar niños, en ti no –confesó para molestar al Uzumaki –Bien, me voy– se agacho para despedirse de su hija –Pórtate bien, cariño– le beso la frente.

–Si, papá.

–Vendré por ella al anochecer, Naruto.

–De acuerdo, teme.

– Adios, señor Sasuke– gritaban los niños con su manita levantada despidiendo al Uchiha.

Se despidió y se fue. Los Uzumaki y la pequeña Sarada se adentraron a la mansión, Bolt y ella iban hablando mientras Naruto iba escuchando la conversación.

–Estoy feliz, Bolt. Papá me dijo que si me iba a dar a mi hermanito– exclamaba sonriente la pelinegra.

–¡Que bien! Te felicito-ttebassa–contestó alegremente.

–Y en el camino me dijo que me traería aquí para poder hacer la petición con mamá a solas, que es sumamente delicado– confesó inconscientemente la pequeña.

Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una risita –_Ese teme sí que es un jodido pervertido_ –pensó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dirigiéndose a su esposa, a quien le planto un apasionado beso.

–N-naruto-kun– habló ella un poco exaltada–aquí no, están los niños.

–Solo un poco.

El teme era pervertido, pero no podía negar que él también.

.

En la casa Uchiha se escuchaban gemidos y gruñidos intensos.

–Sasuke-kun–gemia la pelirrosada al sentir las envestidas que le daba su marido.

–Sakura, si nuestra hija quiere un hermanito, hagámosle la petición a la cigüeña– dijo con una voz sexy.

.

Si su hija quiere un hermano para poder jugar. ¿Quiénes son ellos para poderse negar a esa petición?

* * *

Si han llegado hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer completo este oneshot, y espero que les haya gustado, si así fue **déjenme un hermoso review para saber si les gusto**.

Si se preguntan de que tuvo la culpa Naruto, es porque pues por que Bolt le dijo a Sarada lo del hermanito, osea Sasuke le hecho la culpa a Naruto por su hijo remolino xD jaja bueno si tienen alguna duda, haganmela saber! Soy toda oidos, en este caso ojos. Si tengo alguna falta de ortografía también.

Me despido, no sin antes invitarlos otra ves a leer mi fic "**Un ángel enamorado**" que es Naruhina y SasuSaku, sin nadamás que decir, nos leemos luego.

Bye.


End file.
